Various apparatuses are known for feeding a workpiece automatically to machine tools such as presses, and in every type of such apparatus, the hand holding the workpiece must always be moved along the same path between the feed position and the working position. This requires various positioning mechanisms that add to the complexity of the construction of the overall system. If the feed position differs in height from the working position, an extra device is necessary, that is an intermediate table which is vertically slidable in synchronism with the movement of the holding hand.